guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Equipment template format
Overall Format The equipment template is a single line that is a base64 encoded bit stream as defined in rfc3548 using + and / as the 62nd and 63rd characters respectively. Numbers of varying number of bits are placed into the bitstream. Assuming that the bit stream already has 4 bits of data (the X's) adding a 5 bit number would have its bits placed like this: +-+-+-+-+-+-+ +-+-+-+-+-+-+ |1|0|X|X|X|X| | | | |4|3|2| +-+-+-+-+-+-+ +-+-+-+-+-+-+ Contents of the bitstream *Read 4 -> 1 (maybe used for difference on the skill template) *Read 4 -> 9 (size of item) *Read 4 -> 9 (size of equipment on item) *Read 3 -> number of items (max is 111 -> 7: it only stores 1 (actual) weapon set (weapon + shield) and the 5 armor items) **for (i=0; i<of items; i++) **Read 3 -> item type: (0..weapon, 1..shield/focus, 2..chest, 3..legs, 4..head, 5..feet, 6..hands) **Read 9(size of item) -> item ID **Read 2 -> number of equipments on item **Read 4 -> dye ID: 3=green, 4=purple, 5=red, 6=yellow, 7= brown, 8=orange, 9=grey(or none), 11=cannot changable item (ex: elementalist head items) **for (j=0; j < of equipments; j++) ***Read 9(size of equipment on item) -> equipment ID Codes Equipment Types *0: Weapon *1: Shield/Focus *2: Chest *3: Legs *4: Head *5: Feet *6: Hands EquipmentID's *1:PvP Enchanters Footwear *2:PvP Theatrical Footwear *3:PvP Rogue Footwear *4:PvP Wretched Boots *5:PvP Banished Boots *6:PvP Foot Scar Pattern *7:(************Unknown************) *8:PvP Stormcloud Shoes *9:PvP Granite Shoes *10:PvP Magma Shoes *11:PvP Frozen Shoes *12:PvP Consecrated Sandals *13:PvP Ascetic's Foot Design *14:PvP Militant Sandals *15:PvP Dragon Boots *16:PvP Gladiator Boots *17:PvP Plated Boots *18:PvP Druids Boots *19:PvP Fur-Lined Boots *20:PvP Studded Leather Boots *21:PvP Drakescale Boots *22:PvP Enchanters Attire *23:PvP Theatrical Attire *24:PvP Rogue Attire *25:PvP Wretched Tunic *26:PvP Banished Tunic *27:PvP Chest Scar Pattern *28:PvP Stormcloud Robes *29:PvP Granite Robes *30:PvP Magma Robes *31:PvP Frozen Robes *32:PvP Consecrated Vestments *33:PvP Ascetic's Chest Design *34:PvP Militant Vestmants *35:PvP Dragon Curass *36:PvP Gladiator Curass *37:PvP Plated Curass *38:PvP Druids Vest *39:PvP Fur-Lined Vest *40:PvP Studded Leather Vest *41:PvP Drakescale Vest *42:PvP Enchanters Gloves *43:PvP Theatrical Gloves *44:PvP Rogue Gloves *45:PvP Wretched Gloves *46:PvP Banished Gloves *47:PvP Arm Scar Pattern *48:PvP Stormcloud Gloves *49:PvP Granite Gloves *50:PvP Magma Gloves *51:PvP Frozen Gloves *52:PvP Consecrated Handwraps *53:PvP Militant Sandals *54:PvP Militant Handwraps *55:PvP Dragon Gauntlets *56:PvP Gladiator Gauntlets *57:PvP Plated Gauntlets *58:(************Unknown************) *59:PvP Druids Gloves *60:PvP Fur-Lined Gloves *61:PvP Studded Leather Gloves *62:PvP Drakescale Gloves *63:PvP Imposing Mask *64:PvP Sleek Mask *65:PvP Costume Mask *66:PvP Animal Mask *67:PvP Ragged Scar Pattern *68:PvP Wicked Scar Pattern *69:PvP Vile Scar Pattern *70:PvP Devilish Scar Pattern *71:PvP Storm's Eye *72:PvP Stone's Eye *73:PvP All Seeing Eye *74:PvP Flame's Eye *75:PvP Glacier's Eye *76:PvP Divine Scalp Design *77:PvP Healer Scalp Design *78:PvP Protector Scalp Design *79:PvP Smiting Scalp Design *80:PvP Executions Helm *81:PvP Dwavern Helm *82:(************Unknown************) *83:PvP Duelist Helm *84:PvP Brute Helm *85:PvP Gladiator Helm *86:PvP Tamer Mask *87:PvP Archer Mask *88:PvP Hunter Mask *89:PvP Traveler Mask *90:PvP Enchanters Hose *91:PvP Theatrical Hose *92:PvP Rogue Hose *93:PvP Wretched Leggings *94:PvP Banished Leggings *95:PvP Leg Scar Pattern *96:PvP Stormcloud Leggings *97:PvP Granite Leggings *98:PvP Magma Leggings *99:PvP Frozen Leggings *100:PvP Consecrated Pants *101:PvP Ascetic's Leg Designs *102:PvP Militant Pants *103:PvP Dragon Leggings *104:PvP Gladiator Leggings *105:PvP Plated Leggings *106:PvP Druids Leggings *107:PvP Fur-Lined Leggings *108:PvP Studded Leather Leggings *109:PvP Drakescale Leggings *110:PvP Axe *111:PvP Flatbow *112:PvP Hornbow *113:PvP Longbow *114:PvP Shortbow *115:PvP Recurve Bow *116:PvP Inscribed Chakram *117:PvP Gilded Artifact *118:PvP Jeweled Chakram *119:PvP Jeweled Chalice *120:PvP Idol *121:PvP Accursed Icon *122:PvP Grim Cesta *123:PvP Bone Idol *124:PvP Storm Artifact *125:PvP Earth Scroll *126:PvP Golden Chalice *127:PvP Flame Artifact *128:PvP Frost Artifact *129:PvP Divine Symbol *130:PvP Healing Ankh *131:PvP Protective Icon *132:PvP Hallowed Idol *133:PvP Hammer *134:PvP Cane Dommination *135:PvP Crystal Wand *136:PvP Truncheon *137:PvP Deathly Cesta *138:PvP Accursed Rod *139:PvP Air Wand *140:PvP Earth Wand *141:PvP Fire Wand *142:PvP Water Wand *143:PvP Holy Rod *144:PvP Smiting Rod *145:PvP Strength Shield *146:PvP Tactics Shield *147:PvP Inscribed Staff *148:PvP Inscribed Staff *149:PvP Blood Staff *150:PvP Dead Staff *151:PvP Accursed Staff *152:PvP Air Staff *153:PvP Earth Staff *154:PvP Fire Staff *155:PvP Water Staff *156:PvP Holy Staff *157:PvP Smiting Staff *158:PvP Sword *159:PvP Shing Jea Shoes *160:PvP Shing Jea Guise *161:PvP Shing Jea Gloves *162:PvP Shing Jea Leggings *163:PvP Seitung Shoes *164:PvP Seitung Guise *165:PvP Seitung Gloves *166:PvP Seitung Leggings *167:PvP Imperial Shoes *168:PvP Imperial Guise *169:PvP Imperial Gloves *170:PvP Imperial Leggings *171:PvP Canthan Shoes *172:PvP Canthan Guise *173:PvP Canthan Gloves *174:PvP Canthan Leggings *175:PvP Exotic Shoes *176:PvP Exotic Guise *177:PvP Exotic Gloves *178:PvP Exotic Leggings *179:PvP Canthan Footwear *180:PvP Canthan Attire *181:PvP Canthan Gloves *182:PvP Canthan Hose *183:PvP Krytan Footwear *184:PvP Krytan Attire *185:PvP Krytan Gloves *186:PvP Krytan Hose *187:PvP Shing Jea Footwear *188:PvP Shing Jea Attire *189:PvP Shing Jea Gloves *190:PvP Shing Jea Hose *191:PvP Krytan BootsNecro *192:PvP Krytan TunicNecro *193:PvP Krytan GlovesNecro *194:PvP Krytan LeggingsNecro *195:PvP Canthan Boots *196:PvP Canthan Tunic *197:PvP Canthan Gloves *198:PvP Canthan Leggings *199:PvP Shing Jea Boots *200:PvP Shing Jea Tunic *201:PvP Shing Jea Gloves *202:PvP Shing Jea Leggings *203:PvP Krytan Shoes *204:PvP Krytan Robes *205:PvP Krytan Gloves *206:PvP Krytan Leggings *207:PvP Canthan Shoes *208:PvP Canthan Robes *209:PvP Canthan Gloves *210:PvP Canthan Leggings *211:PvP Shing Jea Shoes *212:PvP Shing Jea Robes *213:PvP Shing Jea Gloves *214:PvP Shing Jea Leggings *215:PvP Canthan Sandals *216:PvP Canthan Vestmants *217:PvP Canthan Handwraps *218:PvP Canthan Pants *219:PvP Krytan Sandals *220:PvP Krytan Vestmants *221:PvP Krytan Handwraps *222:PvP Krytan Pants *223:PvP Shing Jea Sandals *224:PvP Shing Jea Vestmants *225:PvP Shing Jea Handwraps *226:PvP Shing Jea Pants *227:PvP Krytan Boots *228:PvP Krytan Curass *229:PvP Krytan Gauntlets *230:PvP Krytan Leggings *231:PvP Shing Jea Boots *232:PvP Shing Jea Curass *233:PvP Shing Jea Gauntlets *234:PvP Shing Jea Leggings *235:PvP Canthan Boots *236:PvP Canthan Curass *237:PvP Canthan Gauntlets *238:PvP Canthan Leggings *239:PvP Canthan Boots *240:PvP Canthan Vest *241:PvP Canthan Gloves *242:PvP Canthan Leggings *243:PvP Shing Jea Boots *244:PvP Shing Jea Vest *245:PvP Shing Jea Gloves *246:PvP Shing Jea Leggings *247:PvP Krytan Boots *248:PvP Krytan Vest *249:PvP Krytan Gloves *250:PvP Krytan Leggings *251:PvP Exotic Shoes *252:PvP Exotic Raiment *253:PvP Exotic Bangles *254:PvP Exotic Leggings *255:PvP Canthan Shoes *256:PvP Canthan Raiment *257:PvP Canthan Bangles *258:PvP Canthan Leggings *259:PvP Imperial Shoes *260:PvP Imperial Raiment *261:PvP Imperial Bangles *262:PvP Imperial Leggings *263:PvP Shing Jea Shoes *264:PvP Shing Jea Raiment *265:PvP Shing Jea Bangles *266:PvP Shing Jea Leggings *267:PvP Seitung Shoes *268:PvP Seitung Raiment *269:PvP Seitung Bangles *270:PvP Seitung Leggings *271:PvP Bladed Mask *272:PvP Keen Mask *273:PvP Deadly Mask *274:PvP Shadow Mask *275:PvP Communing Headwrap *276:PvP Summoning Headwrap *277:PvP Restoring Headwrap *278:PvP Channeling Headwrap *279:PvP Daggers *280:PvP Communing Focus *281:PvP Spawning Focus *282:PvP Restoration Focus *283:PvP Channeling Focus *284:PvP Communing Sceptor *285:PvP Spawning Sceptor *286:PvP Channeling Sceptor *287:PvP Communing Staff *288:PvP Spawning Staff *289:PvP Channeling Staff *290:PvP Reaper Hood *291:PvP Mystic Hood *292:PvP Dunewalker Hood *293:PvP Windwalker Hood *294:PvP Elonian Shoes *295:PvP Elonian Robes *296:PvP Elonian Vambraces *297:PvP Elonian Leggings *298:PvP Instani Shoes *299:PvP Instani Robes *300:PvP Instani Vambraces *301:PvP Instani Leggings *302:PvP Sunspear Shoes *303:PvP Sunspear Robes *304:PvP Sunspear Vambraces *305:PvP Sunspear Leggings *306:PvP Spear Crest *307:PvP Exalted Crest *308:PvP Vocal Crest *309:PvP Command Crest *310:PvP Istani Sandals *311:PvP Istani Raiment *312:PvP Istani Armguards *313:PvP Istani Leggings *314:PvP Sunspear Sandals *315:PvP Sunspear Raiment *316:PvP Sunspear Armguards *317:PvP Sunspear Leggings *318:PvP Elonian Sandals *319:PvP Elonian Raiment *320:PvP Elonian Armguards *321:PvP Elonian Leggings *322:PvP Scythe *323:PvP Motivation Shield *324:PvP Command Shield *325:PvP Spear *326:PvP Arcane Sceptor *327:PvP Cane Illusion *328:PvP Crimson Claw Sceptor *329:PvP Voltaic Wand *330:PvP Holy Rod Healing *331:PvP Holy Rod Prot *332:PvP Arcane Staff *333:PvP Scrying Glass Staff *334:PvP Soul Spire *335:PvP Ether Staff *336:PvP Holy Staff Healing *337:PvP Holy Staff Protection *338:PvP Restoration Sceptor *339:PvP Restoration Staff EquipmentModID's *1:Icy Axe Haft *2:Ebon Axe Haft *3:Shocking Axe Haft *4:Fiery Axe Haft *5:Icy Bow String *6:Ebon Bow String *7:Shocking Bow String *8:Fiery Bow String *9:Icy Hammer Haft *10:Ebon Hammer Haft *11:Shocking Hammer Haft *12:Fiery Hammer Haft *13:Icy Sword Hilt *14:Ebon Sword Hilt *15:Shocking Sword Hilt *16:Fiery Sword Hilt *17:Furious Axe Haft *18:Furious Hammer Haft *19:Furious Sword Hilt *20:(************Unknown************) *21:(************Unknown************) *22:Minor Fast Casting Rune *23:Minor Domination Rune *24:Minor Illusion Rune *25:Minor Inspiration Rune *26:Minor Blood Magic Rune *27:Minor Death Magic Rune *28:Minor Curses Rune *29:Minor Soul Reaping Rune *30:Minor Energy Storage Rune *31:Minor Fire Magic Rune *32:Minor Air Magic Rune *33:Minor Earth Magic Rune *34:Minor Water Magic Rune *35:Minor Healing Prayers Rune *36:Minor Smiting Prayers Rune *37:Minor Protection Prayers Rune *38:Minor Divine Favor Rune *39:Minor Tactics Rune *40:Minor Strength Rune *41:Minor Axe Mastery Rune *42:Minor Hammer Mastery Rune *43:Minor Swordsmanship Rune *44:Minor Wilderness Survival Rune *45:Minor Expertise Rune *46:Minor Beast Mastery Rune *47:Minor Marksmanship Rune *48:Major Fast Casting Rune *49:Major Domination Rune *50:Major Illusion Rune *51:Major Inspiration Rune *52:Major Blood Magic Rune *53:Major Death Magic Rune *54:Major Curses Rune *55:Major Soul Reaping Rune *56:Major Energy Storage Rune *57:Major Fire Magic Rune *58:Major Air Magic Rune *59:Major Earth Magic Rune *60:Major Water Magic Rune *61:Major Healing Prayers Rune *62:Major Smiting Prayers Rune *63:Major Protection Prayers Rune *64:Major Divine Favor Rune *65:Major Tactics Rune *66:Major Strength Rune *67:Major Axe Mastery Rune *68:Major Hammer Mastery Rune *69:Major Swordsmanship Rune *70:Major Wilderness Survival Rune *71:Major Expertise Rune *72:Major Beast Mastery Rune *73:Major Marksmanship Rune *74:Superior Fast Casting Rune *75:Superior Domination Rune *76:Superior Illusion Rune *77:Superior Inspiration Rune *78:Superior Blood Magic Rune *79:Superior Death Magic Rune *80:Superior Curses Rune *81:Superior Soul Reaping Rune *82:Superior Energy Storage Rune *83:Superior Fire Magic Rune *84:Superior Air Magic Rune *85:Superior Earth Magic Rune *86:Superior Water Magic Rune *87:Superior Healing Prayers Rune *88:Superior Smiting Prayers Rune *89:Superior Protection Prayers Rune *90:Superior Divine Favor Rune *91:Superior Tactics Rune *92:Superior Strength Rune *93:Superior Axe Mastery Rune *94:Superior Hammer Mastery Rune *95:Superior Swordsmanship Rune *96:Superior Survival Rune *97:Superior Expertise Rune *98:Superior Beast Mastery Rune *99:Superior Marksmanship Rune *100:Defensive Staff Head *101:Barbed Axe Haft *102:Barbed Sword Hilt *103:Crippling Axe Haft *104:Crippling Sword Hilt *105:Cruel Axe Haft *106:Cruel Hammer Haft *107:Cruel Sword Hilt *108:Insightful Staff Head *109:Hale Staff Head *110:Poisonous Axe Haft *111:Poisonous Bow String *112:Poisonous Sword Hilt *113:Heavy Axe Haft *114:Heavy Hammer Haft *115:Zealous Axe Haft *116:Zealous Hammer Haft *117:Zealous Bow String *118:Zealous Sword Hilt *119:Vampiric Axe Haft *120:Vampiric Hammer Haft *121:Vampiric Bow String *122:Vampiric Sword Hilt *123:Minor Mysticism Rune *124:Minor Earth Prayers Rune *125:Minor Scythe Mastery Rune *126:Minor Wind Prayers Rune *127:Axe Grip of Defense *128:Bow Grip of Defense *129:Axe Grip of Warding *130:Bow Grip of Warding *131:Hammer Grip of Warding *132:Staff Wrapping of Warding *133:Sword Pommel of Warding *134:Hammer Grip of Defense *135:Axe Grip of Shelter *136:Bow Grip of Shelter *137:Hammer Grip of Shelter *138:Staff Wrapping of Shelter *139:Sword Pommel of Shelter *140:Staff Wrapping of Defense *141:Sword Pommel of Defense *142:Axe Grip of Fortitude *143:Bow Grip of Fortitude *144:Hammer Grip of Fortitude *145:Staff Wrapping of Fortitude *146:Sword Pommel of Fortitude *147:Axe Grip of Enchanting *148:Bow Grip of Enchanting *149:Hammer Grip of Enchanting *150:Staff Wrapping Enchanting *151:Sword Pommel of Enchanting *152:Axe Grip of Axe Mastery *153:Bow Grip of Marksmanship *154:Hammer Grip of Hammer Mastery *155:Sword Pommel of Swordmanship *156:Minor Vigor Rune *157:Major Vigor Rune *158:Superior Vigor Rune *159:Minor Absorption Rune *160:Major Absorption Rune *161:Superior Absorption Rune *162:Minor Critical Strikes Rune *163:Minor Dagger Mastery Rune *164:Minor Deadly Arts Rune *165:Minor Shadow Arts Rune *166:Minor Channeling Magic Rune *167:Minor Restoration Magic Rune *168:Minor Communing Rune *169:Minor Spawning Power Rune *170:Major Critical Strikes Rune *171:Major Dagger Mastery Rune *172:Major Deadly Arts Rune *173:Major Shadow Arts Rune *174:Major Channeling Magic Rune *175:Major Restoration Magic Rune *176:Major Communing Rune *177:Major Spawning Power Rune *178:Superior Critical Strikes Rune *179:Superior Dagger Mastery Rune *180:Superior Deadly Arts Rune *181:Superior Shadow Arts Rune *182:Superior Channeling Magic Rune *183:Superior Restoration Magic Rune *184:Superior Communing Rune *185:Superior Spawning Power Rune *186:Icy Dagger Tang *187:Ebon Dagger Tang *188:Fiery Dagger Tang *189:Shocking Dagger Tang *190:Zealous Dagger Tang *191:Vampiric Dagger Tang *192:Barbed Dagger Tang *193:Crippling Dagger Tang *194:Cruel Dagger Tang *195:Poisonous Dagger Tang *196:Silencing Dagger Tang *197:Furious Dagger Tang *198:Minor Leadership Rune *199:Dagger Handle of Dagger Mastery *200:Dagger Handle of Defense *201:Dagger Handle of Shelter *202:Dagger Handle of Warding *203:Dagger Handle of Enchanting *204:Dagger Handle of Fortitude *205:Barbed Bow String *206:Crippling Bow String *207:Silencing Bow String *208:Sundering Axe Haft *209:Sundering Bow String *210:Sundering Hammer Haft *211:Sundering Sword Hilt *212:Sundering Dagger Tang *213:Minor Motivation Rune *214:Minor Command Rune *215:Minor Spear Mastery Rune *216:Major Mysticism Rune *217:Major Earth Prayers Rune *218:Major Scythe Mastery Rune *219:Major Wind Prayers Rune *220:Major Leadership Rune *221:Major Motivation Rune *222:Major Command Rune *223:Major Spear Mastery Rune *224:Superior Mysticism Rune *225:Superior Earth Prayers Rune *226:Superior Scythe Mastery Rune *227:Superior Wind Prayers Rune *228:Superior Leadership Rune *229:Superior Motivation Rune *230:Superior Command Rune *231:Superior Spear Mastery Rune *232:Icy Scythe Snathe *233:Ebon Scythe Snathe *234:Zealous Scythe Snathe *235:Vampiric Scythe Snathe *236:Sundering Scythe Snathe *237:Barbed Scythe Snathe *238:Crippling Scythe Snathe *239:Cruel Scythe Snathe *240:Furious Scythe Snathe *241:Poisonous Scythe Snathe *242:Heavy Scythe Snathe *243:Scythe Grip of Scythe Mastery *244:Scythe Grip of Defense *245:Scythe Grip of Shelter *246:Scythe Grip of Warding *247:Scythe Grip of Enchanting *248:Scythe Grip of Fortitude *249:Fiery Spearhead *250:Shocking Spearhead *251:Zealous Spearhead *252:Vampiric Spearhead *253:Sundering Spearhead *254:Barbed Spearhead *255:Crippling Spearhead *256:(************Unknown************) *257:(************Unknown************) *258:Poisonous Spearhead *259:Silencing Spearhead *260:Heavy Spearhead *261:Spear Grip of Spear Mastery *262:Spear Grip of Defense *263:Spear Grip of Shelter *264:Spear Grip of Warding *265:Spear Grip of Enchanting *266:Spear Grip of Fortitude *267:Focus Core of Endurance *268:Focus Core of Valor *269:Fiery Scythe Snathe *270:Shocking Scythe Snathe *271:Icy Spearhead *272:Ebon Spearhead *273:Swift Staff Head *274:Staff Wrapping of Devotion *275:Staff Wrapping of Endurance *276:Staff Wrapping of Valor *277:Let the Memory Live Again Inscription *278:Have Faith Inscription *279:Don't Call it a Comeback! Inscription *280:I am Sorrow Inscription *281:Don't Think Twice Inscription *282:Too Much Information Inscription *283:Guided By Fate Inscription *284:Soundness of Mind Inscription *285:Only the Strong Survive Inscription *286:Don't Fear The Reaper Inscription *287:Dance With Death Inscription *288:Brawn over Brains Inscription *289:To The Pain Inscription *290:Survivor Insignia *291:Radiant Insignia *292:Stalwart Insignia *293:Brawler's Insignia *294:Blessed Insignia *295:Herald's Insignia *296:Sentry's Insignia *297:Vanguard's InsigniaAssassin *298:Infiltrator's InsigniaAssassin *299:Saboteur's InsigniaAssassin *300:Nightstalker's InsigniaAssassin *301:Virtuoso's InsigniaMesmer *302:Bloodstained InsigniaNecromancer *303:Tormentor's InsigniaNecromancer *304:Bonelace InsigniaNecromancer *305:Master's InsigniaNecromancer *306:Blighter's InsigniaNecromancer *307:Hydromancer InsigniaElementalist *308:Geomancer InsigniaElementalist *309:Pyromancer InsigniaElementalist *310:Aeromancer InsigniaElementalist *311:Wanderer's InsigniaMonk *312:Disciple's InsigniaMonk *313:Knights InsigniaWarrior *314:Lieutenant's InsigniaWarrior *315:Stonefist InsigniaWarrior *316:Dreadnought InsigniaWarrior *317:Sentinel's InsigniaWarrior *318:Frostbound InsigniaRanger *319:Pyrobound InsigniaRanger *320:Stormbound InsigniaRanger *321:Scout's InsigniaRanger *322:Shaman's InsigniaRitualist *323:Ghost Forge InsigniaRitualist *324:Mystic's InsigniaRitualist *325:Faith is My Shield Inscription *326:Live for Today Inscription *327:Serenity Now Inscription *328:Forget Me Not Inscription *329:I Have The Power Inscription *330:Luck of the Draw Inscription *331:Sheltered By Faith Inscription *332:Nothing to Fear Inscription *333:Run For Your Life Inscription *334:Master of My Domain Inscription *335:Aptitude not Attitude Inscription *336:Seize the Day Inscription *337:Hale & Hearty Inscription *338:Strength & Honor Inscription *339:Vengeance Is Mine Inscription *340:Focus Core of Fortitude *341:Focus Core of Devotion *342:Focus Core of Swiftness *343:Focus Core of Aptitude *344:Wand Wrapping of Quickening *345:Wand Wrapping of Memory *346:Shield Handle of Fortitude *347:Shield Handle of Devotion *348:Shield Handle of Endurance *349:Shield Handle of Valor *350:Adept Staff Head *351:Staff Wrapping of Mastery *352:Rune of Attunement *353:Rune of Vitae *354:Rune of Recovery *355:Rune of Restoration *356:Rune of Clarity *357:Rune of Purity *358:Artificer's InsigniaMesmer *359:Prodidy's InsigniaMesmer *360:(************Unknown************) *361:Prismatic InsigniaElementalist *362:Anchorite's InsigniaMonk *363:(************Unknown************) *364:Beastmaster's InsigniaRanger *365:Windwalker InsigniaDervish *366:Forsaken InsigniaDervish *367:Centurion's InsigniaParagon *368:Ignorance is Bliss Inscription *369:Life is Pain Inscription *370:Man For All Seaons Inscription *371:Survival of The Fittest Inscription *372:Might Makes Right Inscription *373:Knowing is Half the Battle Inscription *374:Down But Not Out Inscription *375:Hail to the King Inscription *376:Be Just and Fear Not Inscription *377:Not the Face Inscription *378:Leaf on the Wind Inscription *379:Like a Rolling Stone Inscription *380:Riders on the Storm Inscription *381:Sleep Now in the Fire Inscription *382:Through Thick and Thin Inscription *383:The Riddle of Steel Inscription *384:Fear Cuts Deeper Inscription *385:I Can See Clearly Now Inscription *386:Swift as the Wind Inscription *387:Strength of Body Inscription *388:Cast out the Unclean Inscription Web Based Template Viewer Equipment Viewer (This is not 100% great as there is no real error checking yet!) Related articles *Skill template format *Equipment template Category:File format